Steamers Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Rules # Don't take an arrow in the knee. # I am Groot. # Don't cross the streams. # Don't troll like Noah. # Don't do it. # Don't drop the soap. # Don't drop the bass either. # Don't drop the bucket. # Don't let Benedict in the house. # Humungousaur. # Humungousaur. # Humungousaur. # Laws aren't meant to be broken. # Say my name. # You're god damn right. # You're getting a ticket. # That meme wasn't dark enough. # My name is Jeff. # Sit on tha toilet. # Prepare your anus. # 9 + 10. # Numa Numa. # Ben. # What is your name? # Funnier than 24. # Don't look at the box. # Shhhhhhjustletithappen # Let it Go. # Tell us what the fox says. # Illuminati. # No girls allowed. # Alexis doesn't count. # Follow rules 1-5. # Show us the porn. # We don't know what to add here. # We really don't. # Follow rule 34. # 21. #Don't follow rule 4. #40th rule! #Boys rule. #We are really outdated. #UNPROFESSIONALPlayer is amazing, obey him 4 lyf. #Don't follow rule 43. #No shipping allowed. #We thrive on shipping. #YOU FAILED. YOU FUCKING FAILED. YOU DID IT OUT OF ORDER. YOU IDIOTIC. BRAINDEAD. HUMAN ASSHOLE. #Rule 47 is too long. #We forgot rule 49 lol. #Laws are meant to be broken. #Alexis is love, Alexis is life. #Go away Nicole. #Sci too. #Alexis does not condone rule 51. #Noah hates everything and everyone. #Rule 47 was meant to be a reply to rules 45 and 46. #This rule is a lie. #The previous rule is also a lie. #The government rules and the two rules before are spam. #So....which line is a lie? All the ones that DON'T say the goverment rules of course, and if thats true and the cake isn't in fact a lie then using the following equelation: 5:0=∞ # All these rules are just what the government wants you to think. # Glass of juice, not gas the Jews. # Noah walrus. I walrus. We all walrus. # 5 # 4 # 3 # 2 # 1 # Lol69 # Rule 1 is a lie. # Rule 1 is actually ______ # The real rule 1 must always remain hidden. # Why are we talking about rule 1? # Jury Rigg does not condone colored people. # UNPROFESSIONALPlayer fucking hates rule 28. # The Steamers don't know what the illuminati is. # How do they not know what it is if they know the name? # Illuminati confirmed. # Don't break the rules. # A New Dawn. # All about dat rice bout dat rice no egg roll. # Turn the plane around or I mess your hair up so bad your mother never recognize you. # Never mention Vendetta. # Never mention Rocks. # Never mention Pesky Dust. # Never mention Upchuck. # The last four rules contradict themselves. # This rule looks like two pairs of boobs. # Don't be a fgt. # Nudity is only allowed in shipping artwork. # If you see a red light, go. # Welcome to my swamp. # Go back and re-read all rules up until now. # I'm making these at 4:34 AM. # Don't talk about Mudkip. He's overrated and Squirtle is better. # Lol69backwards # Big money, big women, big fun. # No pants allowed. # Problems but a bitch ain't one. # Cash dolla dolla dolla. # Dalmations. # Rule 91 is a rape joke lol. # We all wish we got to rule 420 sooner so we can make a joke. # Gay fanfiction is allowed. # Don't ever visit Noah's baby factory. # Stop asking for a fight club joke. # #The previous rule is invisible. #uʍop ǝpᴉsdn sᴉ ǝlnɹ sᴉɥ┴ #How have we gotten to rule 110? #Don't question us. #Noah is a 12 year old fgt. # Rule 107 is actually the real Rule 1. # No you can't go into the coding to read it. # What did I just say. # God damnit I said no. # Cheeky bugger. # U wot m8 # I'll fite u irl # I swear on me mum # U WOT M8 # Ello Gov'nor. # Yes we actually made a Regular Show reference, sue us. # Most of these aren't actually rules, but still follow them. # u wot m69420blazeitmlgnoscopes4lyf7irl8 # Rule 97 binds the Steamers together. # Rule 97 is mixing heists with BBW. # Cursing isn't allowed. # If you actually listen to rule 128 we're banning you. # HEY YOU SUBSCRIBE. # UNPROFESSIONALPlayer is gay. # Alexis doesn't care. # UNPROFESSIONALPlayer calls her a mother trucker. # OKAY WE ARE NOT DOING THIS. # Cut, give me a tylenol. # Shhh that's copyright. # I think we're getting all... steamed... up. # ...Alan wrote 137. # UNPROFESSIONALPLayer hates 137. # Started from the bottom now we here. # God damnit Sif stop telling me rules to make when I'm trying to edit. # Zucchinis, martinis, no weenies. # YOU SHALL NOT PASS. # It's just the Doctor, not Doctor Who. # You fucking knob you just said Doctor Who didn't you. # I'll rek u # Juan Moarpenis. # Rule 147 is an inside joke. # Don't mind rule 141. # Sif likes UAF. # Oh god, did Dan Didio write that? # These rules are better than Man of Steel. # Lost internet connection with Alan on Skype. # Ignore rule 153. # One of these days some of these rules will be super outdated. # This is being written on 1/6/15. # Fapping isn't okay. # Don't bring up religion. # Wikia should remove this wiki. # Laws are meant to be broken. # Wait, isn't that rule 50? # We're running out of ideas. # Halp. # Nope. # No. # NO. # Sorry. # Hahahaha! # Weeeee! # INTENSITY INTENSIFIES # Pissed off peeing. # Speaking Chinese. # Sadly go-karts. # Yawns emotionally. # Urinating forcefully. # Sighing, farting, shitting. # Heroin-induced snoring. # Funky mystery music. # Screams in perfect pitch. # Breathing emotionally. # Speaks Korean. # Wet fart. # I can't understand anything this bitch is saying. # It's like some Japanese dyslexia. # Spanish. # Spanish. # Loudly implied cannibalism. # Angrily fixes bow tie. # Fucks up consistently. # Trampoline springs dinging softly. # Makes "I don't know" sound. # Stealing intensifies. # Pornstache chuckles. # Bird squawking in distance. # Zombies banging. # Crying. # Imitates crying sarcastically. # Screaming like sissy. # Sobbing mathematically. # Stares enviously at Sam's hair. # Ignore rules 171-200. # How much did the holla cost? # Knock Knock. # Here comes the cock. # Sif came in like a wrecking ball. # We're 206 rules in and we still don't have a fight club joke. # Ice puns are cool. # We are so desperate for more rules we make puns now. # Porn. # Asking Alan for more rules. # The n word is not offensive. # Alexis is fapping busy. # Noah is sleeping like an asshole. # You wanna know what looks better on the computer? # The answer to rule 214 is rule 209. # Can your pet. # I broke da rules. # Rule 216 does not have a question mark. # We are terrible people. # Insert Fight Club Joke Here. # in Spanish # Wails in Swedish. # Dogs have ruff days. # Brooms truly swept the nation. # I made a clone just to say I was beside myself. # Several bad puns later... # If a red and blue ship collide, they're marooned. # Sometimes it's like my rabbit doesn't carrot all. # PewDiePie is barrely worthy of being most subscribed. # Shovels are ground breaking. # The wheel got everything rolling. # If I were jailed for these, it would be a pun-ishment. # I threw a computer at you cause I was monitoring you. # A female piece of meat is a Miss Take. # A pony asked me for a glass of water cause she was a little horse. # Do you wanna taco bout it? # It's nacho problem # He was jalapeno business. # Dolphins make puns on porpoise. # Cheese is grateful. # How does Moses make coffee # Hebrews it # I said I wouldn't Raichu a Pokemon song. # Bone jokes are humerus. # Paper towels went missing. Hired a bounty hunter. # The Italian chef who died pasta way. # Colorful aquatic mammal. Oh, the hue-manatee. # An awkward word is an awkword. # When the grape was crushed it let out a little wine. # Every potato you have ever met was a WHORE. # ALAN STOP # Brothers United is allowed. # Are you guys annoyed at how we're not making legitimate rules? Fine. # Cursing is allowed. # Racism isn't allowed. # Please don't insult any religion. # Don't bring up any real life tragic events (9/11, etc). This is to avoid conflicts. # Due to Wikia rules, porn isn't allowed. # Please do not fight, try to be mature. # Please do not post wrong information about us, don't be like BTP. Make sure you get your facts straight. # Do not ask for chat mod or admin, we will judge you by numerous things. # See how boring this is? JESUS! # Even Jesus is... cross... with us about boring rules. # About 261, you need the correct Koalafications. # They won't be Irrelephant. # Not Lion. # Are these unbearable? # Maybe we should add something good, Owl wait until that happens. # Haaaaaaaaaaaaawkward. # This is giraffing me crazy. # Alpaca my things and go away. # Let minnow when I'm allowed back. # Rules 263-272 need to check out rule 251. # Need to make a rule about that. # ALAN STOP THAT SHIT. # Rules 263-272 need to see 275. # You could say it was jalapeno business...? # That was bad, i'm sorry. # Fucking sifaggot i'll swallow your soul. # Jorgen will strangle me at rule 217. # Holy fucking old. # Rule 282 is a legitimate rule, don't say anything too old. # Old people smell. # Winking at old people. # 285 is messed up. # You think we can make it to Rule 775? # That would be overkill if you ask me. # We're actually 289 rules in, we have no lives. # The secret for youtube money is the forbidden rule 1. # Don't edit the rules. # These are eggcelent. # Stop yolking around. # These are cracking me up. # I have a scrambled sense of humor. # But I like personalities to be sunny side up. # What do you call medicine that's just hanging around? # Penichillin. # I tried to think of a shocking lightning pun but now my head hertz, it's so revolting. It's not an electrifying experience. # Bad puns. Bad puns everywhere. # 2spoopy4me # Subcroob 2 Spoob. # What if rule 1 is a fight club reference? # Well, we don't talk about it. # Alan stop showing me pictures as i'm making new rules. # 305 rules in-- # RKO OUT OF NOWHERE! # I'll stop lol. # Dr. Phil vs Xbox # Gay aliens. # Gayliens. # ChamAlien's name is Overkill; Shocksquatch is an EVO. # ChamGaylien. # Mike is buying shit as we speak. # Mike has just bought the White House. # UNLIMITED POWEEEEEER! # We just got word that Mike has bought the Moon! Holy fuck! # How many pieces of baloney in a sandwich? # The answer is somewhere in rule 3. # My password is password baloney1. # Not 420 yet. # Need an ark? # I Noah guy. # It's okay to be gay. # Mig approves of rule 86. # Rule 50 and rule 13 contradict each other, so which one is true? # If laws are meant to be broken then why do we have them? # If laws weren't meant to be broken then why do they break? # The world may never know. # Mike just bought the Andomreda Galaxy, what now? # Rule 324 is mig's rule, you can't steal it. # Gangsta dogs are allowed. # GET OUT OF THE MINES! # NOTCH FIX THE FUCKING LADDERS! # Alanomaly>everything # Rule 333 is the opposite of 666. # Rule 666 is gay. # Gay satan. # Mike is about to buy something again. # Mike just bought heaven! # Can't think of a rule. # Well just say the first thing that pops into your mind. # Copyright. # MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. # Did you know that fortune cookies aren't even Chinese? # Well, you're fucking retarded. # How's the pie? # So good. # Rule 323 is true, malcolm in the middle told me. # If you're in a mine, kill yourself please. # Fortune cookie tells me that there will be 4 more rules until we get something amazing. # They hate us cause they anus. # They hate us cause they ain't us* # Lets just say i'm gonna give him something special with my hand hehehehe # Eminem is gay. # Something amazing. # Haters gonna hate. # Ain'ters gonna ain't. # That's not an actual thing people say. # OS was better than AF. # AF was better than MoS. # MoS was better than- ok nevermind. # Indonesia has completely black chickens. # 363 can cause a racist joke. # 13. # 364 is not referring to 13, but to something else. # Is it too late to change the name? # Motherfucking money. # Alan has more subs than Sif. # Motherfucking money. # Even has more views than him. # Motherfucking money. # That makes no sense though. # How does Alan have more than Sif? # Illogical. # Alan forgot to tell me about the rules. # He actually did tell me but i'm a fuck. # How do you find Will Smith in a snowstorm? # You look for fresh prince. # Whale whale whale. # Noah should read these. # Laws are meant to be broken. # Alan is a fuckface. # Laws are meant to be broken. # Laws are meant to be broken. # Laws are meant to be broken. # Laws are meant to be broken. # Bored. # 388 # 389 # 390. # Arnold is Bach. # Bach who # Back you momma tupac # confirim # Knock Knock. # Who's there? # Sup. # Sup who? # Superman! # Superman on what? # 420 joke coming up soon. # It's been almost 2 years why am i editing this again # literally most of what's on this list is irrelevant now and steamers is dead # fun fact: this was my room number back in canadia # harambe is a dead meme # 1918 was a good year # Hitler did nothing wrong. # Rule 255 is irrelvant as of 11/21/2016. # سسيسابس stupid americans شممشاع شنلاشق سقهقشةو سهققشةووووووو # Ethan's middle name changes everyday depending on mood. # Alan currently has 218 subscribers as of writing this. # we should probably transition this into Wolfpack rules now shouldn't we # At times like this, you should quench your thirst with a delicious Wolf Cola. # There's nothing like this. # To wash away the sorrow. # Ahmad is the unofficial fourth member of the Wolfpack who is never coming back. # Ethan was considered for less than a second but we all know the answer to that one. # Noah has faded into irrelevance the only ones left standing are sif, alan and alecksis # sif makes typos every fucking sentence send fucking help fucking please # i guess you could say it was BOLD of me to writ # it's the tail end of 2016 and we're still making puns god help us # our humour nowadays is pretty dark, gruesome and funny but also full of references # yes humour, always spell it like that. like colours, rumours, aaroun, # oh yeah missed a 420 joke rip # then again it is 2016 Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse